TRON: los comienzos de Linc
by eltioRob95
Summary: Historia Crossover, un joven programa similar a Lincoln Loud . habitante de Argon, una de las ciudades digitales de la Red que lucha contra la tiranía bajo la identidad de TRON, un legendario héroe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud house pertenece a Nickelodeon y Viacom**

**TRON pertenece a Disney.**

* * *

**Tron: los comienzos de Linc.**

**Prólogo.**

**Dentro de una computadora , existe otro mundo, un mundo digital, su creadora Lisa Loud, lo había creado para juegos, pero se había convertido en algo mucho más, Lisa entró en él y lo llamó la red.**

**Una utopía digital llena de posibilidades infinitas, Lisa crea una copia digital de sí misma, y la llamó "Crona" para ayudarla a crear el sistema perfecto.**

**Lisa confió en el héroe Tron para mantener libre y segura la red y todos los programas que viven ahí.**

**pero inesperadamente, en su hambre de poder, Crona traicionó a su creadora.**

**Tron advierte a Lisa.**

**-Loud, huye-**

**Tron peleó pero Crona fué más poderosa y lo dió por muerto.**

**Una vez que el complot había tenido éxito, Crona desplegó sus ejércitos y tomó el control de todo.**

**Ahora, en un lejana ciudad de la red, un joven programa cree que la tirana de Crona debe ser detenida, su nombre era Linc.**

**¿Podrá ser el, el nuevo Tron?**

**Leer el siguiente capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora Linc estaba atrapado, secuestrado, sin ninguna salida, lo único que recordaba es que había terminado en las afueras de la ciudad y allí había tenido un encuentro con un programa misterioso, aparentemente otro guerrero de Crona, el no estaba seguro, ahora se encontraba en un lugar que desconocía por completo, sus movimientos estaban restringidos.

Su captor se acercó a el.

-¿tienes miedo Programa?-

Linc lo miró durante un momento.

-No…-

-Deberías…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, hasta que el captor habló.

-Dime Linc ¿por qué te volviste un renegado?-

-Si crees que soy un renegado entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Bien, entonces no hables- dijo el captor arrebatándole el disco de identidad de la espalda.

-Dejaré que me lo muestres-

-¿no quieres saber por qué hice lo que hice?- preguntó Linc, sintiendo que tenía que revelarlo todo.

-Todo comenzó allí, en el taller donde trabajo- empieza a contar Linc.

*Flashback*

_Linc se encontraba en el taller reparando una moto de luz._

_-Vamos Linc ¿no vienes? Me debes una revancha- decía Cly impaciente._

_-Un segundo Cly, estoy muy ocupado-_

_Cly le pasa su herramienta._

_-Ten , prueba con esto-_

_Linc mira la herramienta de su amigo durante un segundo._

_-Vaya Cly, si que estás apresurado por perder- dijo el programa de cabello blanco en tono divertido._

_"No lo sentía como un trabajo, tal vez por que lo compartía con mis mejores amigos"_

_Estel y Rus se acercan a mirar a Linc reparando aquella moto de luz._

_-Presumido- dijo Estel sonriendo y negando con la cabeza._

_-solo quieres impresionar-_

_-¿Qué? solo uso mis talentos naturales- respondió Linc sonriendo._

_-Tal vez esta asustado por la revancha- dijo Cly._

_-¿por qué el estaría asustado?- dijo el programa pelirrojo llamado Rus._

_-Tu nunca le ganas Cly-_

_-Aún Rus, Aún-_

_Linc termina de reparar su moto de luz._

_-Bien, ya podemos irnos-_

_"Tal vez soy un programa joven pero viví lo suficiente para saber que tenía los mejores amigos y una buena vida, lo único que disfrutaba además de mi trabajo, eran los juegos de disco"_

_Cly y Linc estaban batallando en un amistoso juego de discos, en estos juegos ambos usaban protectores en sus frágiles cuerpos digitales para que así no se desintegraran o quedaran gravemente heridos por los impactos de disco._

_Linc notó como Cly esquivaba sus lanzamientos y lanzaba el disco hacia el, hoy estaba bastante ágil._

_-Me sorprendiste Cly, veo que has estado practicando-_

_-No necesito que me animes Linc-_

_-Yo creo que sí-_

_Linc atrapa el disco de Cly, y arroja ambos, el programa no logra esquivar el contra ataque y termina en el suelo._

_*voz femenina*_

_"Juego terminado ¿desear continuar?"_

_-¿Es todo lo que tenías?- dijo Linc ayudando a levantarse a su amigo._

_-Nah, solo estaba haciendo un calentamiento-_

_Linc sonrió._

_-Es lo que admiro de ti Cly, jamás te rindes-_

*Fin de la historia de Linc*

Linc suspiró.

-Todo eso cambió cuando ellos llegaron…-

Eso último se escuchó en un tono de odio.

* * *

*Flashback*

La ciudad de Argón tenía sus días de tranquilidad contados, pues el ejército de Crona había llegado, todas sus naves y sus reconocedores comenzaron a verse en el horizonte.

Una voz habló desde la nave más grande.

"Saludos programas, mi nombre es el general Tesler y en nombre de nuestra gran líder Crona, declaro la ciudad de Argón como territorio tomado"

Las naves que llevaban un gigantesco rectángulo fue soltado desde gran altura hacia el parque, sin importarles qué programas lastimarían en el proceso.

Los programas se recuperaron de la onda de impacto solo para ver una gigantesca estatua de Crona, el ejército de programas rojos habían llegado al lugar.

Cly se acercó molesto a uno de los soldados.

-No es justo! Este es nuestro campo!-

-Ahora es nuestro campo- responde el soldado.

-No pueden hacer est…-

Cly fue interrumpido por fuerte golpe con aquel cetro de parte del soldado de Crona, Cly terminó en el suelo.

-Se terminaron los juegos ahora- dijo aquel soldado rojo y negro en forma cortante.

Cly no se inmutó y caminó hacia él.

-No nos asustan-

Para desgracia de Cly que estaba demasiado cerca, el soldado reaccionó , esta vez usando fuerza letal, con el cetro desintegra a Cly dejándolo en mil pedazos digitales de lo que alguna vez fue un programa.

El disco de Cly se fue rodando hacia los pies de Linc, quien lo recogió y miró con odio al soldado.

-No se saldrán con la suya, desgraciados -

-¿Quieres ser el siguiente?- pregunta el soldado.

Rus toca el hombro de Linc.

-Vámonos Linc, no podemos hacer nada-

Linc se sentía impotente, su mejor amigo había sido destruido frente a él, tenían que pagar de algún modo.

-No, aún no-

Fin del capítulo 1


	3. Chapter 3

-Ya veo- dijo aquel captor comprendiendo la historia del renegado.

-Perdiste a tu mejor amigo, estabas molesto, pero al parecer lo que le ocurrió fue su culpa-

-No- respondió el programa de cabello blanco.

-fue culpa de Crona y los suyos, todo estaba en paz antes de que llegara, pero ahora…-

*Flashback*

Linc observando el disco de identidad de su amigo.

_"Cuando entendí que jamás volvería a ver a Cly, tomé una decisión, yo tenía que hacer algo"_

_"¿y esto fue lo que se te ocurrió? ¿de verdad creíste que un solo programa podría hacer la diferencia?"_

_"Y por qué no? un programa hizo la diferencia antes, Tron, es por eso que decidí tomar su identidad, Tron salvó la Red una vez, tal vez debería hacerlo de nuevo"_

Linc bajó la identidad de Tron se escabulló en el campo donde estaban los soldados rojos custodiando la estatua de Crona, sigiloso y en silencio, Linc logró escalar la gigantesca estatua, Acto seguido decapita la cabeza con su disco de batalla y la arroja.

Los soldados se percatan de este acto vandálico.

-Violación del perímetro…-

Linc arroja un explosivo dentro del interior de la estatua, desde allí pega un salto y activa su moto de luz.

Los soldados son sorprendidos por una enorme explosión, dos guardias logran divisar al perpetrador.

-¿ese era Tron?-

-Informa a Tesler-

* * *

**En la nave de Tesler…**

El general Tesler es informado del ataque a la estatua de la ciudad de Argón, por uno de los guardias quien tenía el brazo desintegrado.

-¿la estatua fue destruida? ¿por quién?-

-No sabemos, pero se parecía a…

-¿¡Quien!?-

-A Tron…-

-¿Tron?- responde el general confundido.

En eso, las puertas se abren revelando a la versión digital maligna de Lisa Loud, sorprendiendo al general. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¡Crona!-

-Eso es imposible Tesler, Tron esta muerto, yo misma lo asesiné- respondió Crona con su voz similar al de su creadora.

Entonces Tesler dirige la vista hacia su mejor guerrera, una programa de piel morena y cabello negro atado.

-Ran, encárgate de el, encuéntralo!-

La chica asintió en respuesta a Tesler.

* * *

Mientras tanto Linc era perseguido por dos motos de luz rojos.

_"Las fuerzas de Crona no te persiguieron?"_

_"Lo intentaron, pero ellos solo eran aficionado_s, _yo conocía todas las calles de Argón perfectamente antes de que ellos llegaran… no tenían oportunidad"_

Linc salta hacia un tubo , uno de sus dos perseguidores chica contra su moto de luz y muere en el choque quedando desintegrado, lo mismo para el otro motociclista digital quien no logra esquivar el accidente.

Linc se quedó observando colgado desde aquel tubo.

-Bien, eso fue fácil-

El tubo se rompe y Linc cae de cara al suelo.

_"Eso no explica cómo terminaste sólo en las lejanías"_

_"se pone mejor…"_

Linc se voltea para ver a otro guerrero del ejército de Crona, este llevaba una capa y un casco cubriendo su identidad.

-Una capa no va a intimidarme ¿sabes?- dijo Linc preparando su disco para batallar.

Fin del capítulo 2


	4. Chapter 4

-Una capa no va a intimidarme ¿sabes?- dijo Linc preparando su disco para batallar.

Sin embargo, una patada lo sorprende mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Aquel guerrera se acerca a Linc, pero este le da una patada destruyendo el cristal de su casco.

-Te devuelvo esa patada- dijo el falso Tron.

_"sin embargo, descubrí que no todos eran aficionados"_

El guerrero se quita su casco roto y su capa resultando ser un programa femenino, la mejor guerrera del general Tesler, Ran.

-Eso no lo perdonaré-

Ella sacó su disco de batalla lista para acabar con ese renegado.

-¿Asi que tu eres Tron? Te imaginé más alto-

Ran intenta partir a Linc con su disco pero Linc da un salto lejos de ella.

Linc sonríe y corre hacia ella.

-Perfecto-susurra Ran.

Ella lanza el disco directo hacia Linc, Linc se agacha lo más bajo que puede logrando esquivar el disco que solo pasó a centímetros de su rostro.

Ran lo domina y lo mantiene el suelo, el disco vuelve hacia ella, lo usa contra Linc pero el lo sujeta.

-Que raro, nunca se resisten tanto ¿Quién eres?-

-Tú lo dijiste chica ¡Soy Tron!-

Linc la agarra de los brazos y la lanza contra la pared, empieza a correr a toda velocidad intentando perderla, su plan fracasa al ver que termina en un callejón sin salida, un helicóptero de luz roja había llegado al lugar, una mala señal para Linc.

-Te encontré- dijo Ran en forma juguetona.

-Si, lo hiciste-

Ambos soldados rojos bajan del helicóptero hacia el callejón para acorralar a Linc, ambos sacaron sus discos rojos.

-El juego terminó, Programa- dijo Ran, con un sonrisa victoriosa.

-No lo creo, aún no-

Linc corre hacia los tres soldados, salta sobre sus cabezas subiendo hacia arriba , comienza a correr hacia los límites de la ciudad solo para ser acorralado por el helicóptero. Ran lo había alcanzado.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás corriendo?-

Linc sentía que no tendría salida, hasta que se le ocurrió una sola opción, miró el helicóptero y sonrió.

-No es necesario ,llegó mi transporte!-

Linc salta hacia el helicóptero, noquea al piloto, estrellando su cabeza contra la pantalla digital de control.

*voz femenina*

"Alerta, avería eléctrica"

Linc rápidamente saca su herramienta para reparar la pantalla.

-Gracias Cly- dijo el para sí mismo.

-vamos, vamos- mientras reparaba la pantalla, la cual se había reconfigurado.

"Control de piloto restaurado"

-Genial-

Linc no había notado que Ran también había abordado el helicóptero, ella lo agarra del cuello y ambos terminaron forcejeando.

-Lo siento perdedor, esto no es tuyo!-

Ran domina a Linc, colocando todo su peso sobre el para que no se levantara, ella acaricia su casco.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver que hay bajo esta máscara-

Linc la toma de los brazos y la coloca debajo de él.

-Creo que vamos muy rápido en esta relación, necesitamos conocernos mejor-

El helicóptero sin piloto seguía volando en Zic zac.

-Eres realmente bueno, deberías trabajar conmigo seríamos un gran equipo- ofrecio Ran, cosa que Linc declinó.

-No me gusta tu jefe, tú deberías trabajar conmigo-

-Lo siento, yo no veo futuro en eso-

Ran le encesta un cabezazo, Linc choca contra la pantalla de piloto, con otra patada Ran saca a Linc del helicóptero. El programa renegado logra sostenerse del helicóptero, Linc utiliza su disco para destruir el motor del helicóptero.

Se coloca al frente para darle una patada con ambas piernas a Ran en el rostro.

-Me gustó este divertido encuentro chica, hay que repetirlo, espero que sepas aterrizar esto-

Linc toma un disco de paracaídas de uno de los soldados y salta del helicóptero, Ran miró hacia el abismo de la red para ver a donde había ido aquel programa misterioso que se hacía llamar Tron.

-¿Quién rayos es el?- se preguntó la programa para sí misma.

En la nave del general…

Ran logra aterrizar a duras penas el helicóptero dañado, el general Tesler la recibe.

-Ran, me sorprende que llegaras con las manos vacías-

La programa femenina solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy bueno, pero no es Tron-

-¿En serio? No suenas tan segura-

-Ya escuchaste a Crona, Tron esta muerto, y pronto ese renegado también-

EL FIN?

* * *

**Hahaha, esto fue todo, espero haberlos entretenido con esta nueva historia. La verdad la tenía en la mente por un año y medio.**

**La historia de Tron el legado, cumplirá una década.**

**Para los que no conocen Tron, se trata de una vieja franquicia olvidada de Disney.**

**Tron es un mundo sobre como se vería la Red digital, los datos tendrían formas de naves, y motos de luz, y otros vehículos.**

**Y sus habitantes serían los programas, versiones digitales de seres humanos.**

**Ahora sobre la historia ¿Qué pasó con Lisa Loud? ella sigue por ahí en el mundo digital, el portal a su mundo estaba cerca de cerrarse cuando Crona se revela contra ella.**

**ya que su entrada solo se puede abrir desde afuera, en su computadora, en su mundo, ella esta desaparecida, algunos en la familia Loud la creen muerta incluso.**

**Ahora revelar quienes son los programas en esta historia.**

**-Crona (Lisa Loud o una versión malvada de ella)**

**-Linc (Lincoln)**

**-Cly (Clyde)**

**-Rus (Rusty)**

**-Estel (Stella)**

**-Ran (Ronnie anne)**

**Próximamente más de esta versión digital de Lincoln Loud como Tron. : )**


End file.
